


Scared of the dark?

by Killianjones11298



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianjones11298/pseuds/Killianjones11298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is out trick-or-treating and Regina gets an unexpected visitor that leads to a complete change in her plans for that night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> The writing in Italics is them thinking; just so you don't get confused :)
> 
> Okay so this is my first ever fic so if its not very good then please don't judge! feedback and comments areaways welcome. Hope you enjoy :)

It was halloween night and Henry was very excited to be able to go out trick-or-treating dressed as a little ghost. Sadly his adoptive mother, Regina, had a lot or mayor related work to get on with so she couldn't take Henry out as hoped, but Ruby kindly offered to take him out.

Just as the clock struck 6 o’clock Ruby was at the door ready to take Henry out. Henry came rushing down the stairs, nearly falling with excitement

“Bye mom!!!”

Regina gave him a smile but didn't have time to reply before he shut the door behind him. She loved it when he was happy, even if it wasn't with her. 

It was only 6:30 when Regina heard a knock at the door

“Henry is home early” 

She went to open the door and was surprised to find Sheriff Swan standing behind it in her tight red leather jacket, as per usual.

“Sheriff Swan? Wasn't expecting you”

“Yeah, I came round to see if Henry still needed someone to take him out trick or treating since business at the station is very quiet”

“Oh, I'm sorry Miss Swan but Ruby took him out about a half hour ago. I'm sorry, I would have kept him for you to take out if i had known”

“Thats okay, I’ll just get back to work at the station then”

Emma turned to walk away when Regina suddenly, and surprised at her self, stopped her in her tracks.

“Wait! You uh… you look like you could use a hot drink. Its getting cold and that jacket wont be doing much good”

Emma looked down examining her jacket, also surprised at Regina’s kind offer

“There’s nothing wrong with it but yeah sure, I will, thanks”

Regina welcomed Emma and closed the door carefully behind her. Emma has seen Regina’s house before but the cleanliness and tidiness of the house will never fail to amaze her. 

Regina told Emma to sit in the living room and get warm while she made the hot cocoa. Emma delightfully complied and headed straight to the cosy living room. She was very cold but didn't like to show any signs of weakness so therefore pretended she was fine. Regina walked in holding the hot chocolate managing not to disturb Emma from enjoying the fire. Regina lingered there for a moment admiring the younger woman. She suddenly felt a sudden surge of butterflies flow through her stomach. 

“What the hell, Regina, get your act together.”

Regina thought, dismissing all thoughts of the younger woman that forced themselves into her mind.

“*cough* *cough*”

Emma jumped and spun round, clearly startled by Regina’s presence.

“I… uh… you've got a nice fireplace”

Oh my God what a fricking stupid thing to say. Way to go Emma. 

Emma shook her train of thought and proceeded to take the drink off the older woman.

“I hope you like it. I put cinnamon in it, Henry is always telling me how much you two love it.”

“Yeah, its great thanks” Emma said between sips.

Suddenly there was a loud band and all the lights went out. The two women were left in complete darkness.

Emma hovered her hand over her Ruger LC9S handgun as she blindly made her way out of Regina’s living room and into the hall, the only light source being the full moon through Regina’s windows.

“You stay here. I'm going to search the house”

Reluctantly, Regina stayed put until the tall blonde came back.

Regina loved Emma’s long, blonde, wavy hair. She had often wondered if she would ever run her fingers through her silky, perfective hair…

“Regina, you need to stop this. Do you even like Emma that way?”

Emma suddenly appeared in the room, looking calm which in turn calmed Regina.

“The inside of the house is all clear. I'm gonna go check out back”

Emma began to walk away from the living room but Regina caught up with her and stopped the taller woman in her tracks.

“Out of my way Regina, I need to see whats going on”

Regina didn't budge. She just stood looking straight into Emma’s deep emerald eyes.

“Regina, MOVE!”

Before Emma could process another thought, Regina crashed her lips into Emma’s.

Emma was very much taken aback but was in no way complaining.

The kiss was messy at first but became more smooth and passionate as they found each others rhythm.

Emma had brought her hands to Regina’s perfectly curved hips and Regina brought hers up to cup Emma’s delicate face.   
Emma couldn't help but explore Regina’s curves as they kissed in Regina’s hallway, they were so perfectly fitted for her hands. Its as if it was meant to be.

Emma and Regina’s lips finally parted after what felt like an eternity. 

They both stood in silence until Emma ended the awkwardness in the air.

“I’m going to uh, check outside.”

She quickly made for the back door, contemplating what the fuck just happened.

“Did she just KISS me??? What? Is? Happening?”

A sudden spark brought her back to Earth after her long, deep thoughts. She turned round to find that a tree had fallen onto the power lines. This could be easily fixed, just a quick phone call to the electricity company and they would come and fix it.

Emma dialled the number and got everything sorted out. She began to wonder where Regina was. She thought that she would have at least come out to see what was going on.

Regina was in the kitchen leaning against the worktop also contemplating what just happened. Of course she wanted it to happen but did Emma want it to? She looked quite confused after the kiss ended and that worried Regina.

“I have made a huge mistake…”

Emma, whilst outside, had came to terms with what Regina felt for her and she felt the same towards Regina, but would it be okay to pursue their feelings?

“How would Henry feel? My parents?? Hell, how would Hook feel?!”

Regina wasn’t a huge fan of the dark and so was looking forward to Emma getting back in. She didn't want to go looking for her though, not after that.

Emma came wandering back into the kitchen, trying to act as normal as possible.

“So uh… The lights won’t be on for another few hours. Hope you're not scared of the dark on halloween!” 

Emma made a slight awkward laugh at this to try and lift her nerves, but Regina wasn't amused. She had decided to really see if emma felt the same way.

She stared at Emma and grabbed her hand to pulled her towards her.

Regina was now pressed up against the worktop with the younger woman pressed up against her front.

“Afraid of the dark are we Madame Mayor?” Emma said with a smirk as she moved her hands once again to those perfect curvaceous hips.

Regina gave out a slight moan,

“Only when you're away, Miss Swan”

Their lips crashed into another passionate kiss, Regina’s swollen, plump lips riding into Emma’s thin, delicate lips.  
“I could get used to this” Emma thought.

 

Just before they could break the kiss, Ruby came walking in the back door with Henry.

They stood open mouthed at what they had just witnessed.

“Uh.. sorry, Henry told me the back door would be open” Ruby blurted out trying not to stutter.

“Yes, uhh, thank you Ruby.” Regina said absolutely mortified.

Henry walked slowly over to the two women,

“Way to go mom’s” Henry said winking to both of them.

Regina and Emma hugged Henry and looked at each other with the biggest look of relief either of them had seen. 

“I’m just going to head back to Granny’s and check she's okay.”

“Okay, thank you so much Ruby, and… well, sorry i guess” Emma replied to Ruby hoping she would notice the look she was giving her and wouldn't go spread anything about them.

“Its okay.” Ruby made a *my lips are sealed* gesture and walked out.

“Hey mom’s, can we make some hot chocolate??”

“Sure, kid. But when the powers back on okay?”

They all hugged again, Emma and Regina exchanging their looks of total happiness.


End file.
